


Princess Sansa loved her Lady Arya

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Forbidden Love, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Pseudo tragic/foreboding, Sister/Sister Incest, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Thousands died for it.Tragic/foreboding Sansrya StarkcestSet in a universe with no war of five kings





	Princess Sansa loved her Lady Arya

Princess Sansa loved her Lady Arya and thousands died for it. 

Following an argument about something, Sansa never found out what, Father quit as Hand. Yet the betrothal was still on and Father remained in the capital to watch over things. Now Lord Tywin was Hand, and his steely glare kept most in line, even King Robert. Sansa married the prince, which turned out to be her first mistake. Arya married Lancel Lannister.

The tourney at the Capital was a splendid event. As per tradition, the winner was to crown the Queen of Love and Beauty. All expected the winner to crown Queen Cersei. 

Soon enough, it came down to just two. A strange knight with a wolf emblazoned across his chest, and Ser Jaime. Despite the risks posed, that knight fought hard and eventually unhorsed him, wining sizeable purse. 

Yet their cheers died in an instant, because the Knight had removed his helm, revealing Lady Arya, betrothed as well, to Lancel Lannister.

She rode up to Princess Sansa, future queen of Westeros and lay a crown of beautiful winter rose in her lap. This stunned everyone present, as she had ridden straight past Queen Cersei, and was no true man at all, to boot.

No one said a word.

Not Joffrey, who stood there with no visible emotion other than disbelief.

No one dared move.

Only Arya did, when she offered the Princess a cheeky wink. Sansa for her part, blushed deep red, and offered a small smile in return. 

The lady chuckled highly, and whispered to Sansa, "You deserve it."

Cersei snarled, “That little bitch…!” She was furious.

Robert grumbled, “Quiet, woman…I’ll speak to Ned about his daughter.”

 

That night, Sansa had managed to sneak away from the festivities. 

“You little strange, annoying brat.” She mockingly accused the figure standing in the shadows, still in their armor. “Why were you not at the party?”

“Is that how you speak to your poor little sister?” the knight mock-pouted.

"Gods, Arya, you truly are a daring one." she whispered. Arya never liked things like this, and after her display, crowning her own sister, she dared not face them. "Not one for feasts, little sister?"

“I thought the Princess too busy for the likes of me.”

“You know you don’t need to call me that, Arya. I’m not queen yet.”

 “You’re my queen. You know that.” Arya whispered sweetly.

Sansa’s breath caught in her throat. Arya was far too close. She swallowed nervously.

“Do I make you nervous?” Arya whispered.

She didn’t wait for a reply. She simply leaned in and pressed her lips to Sansa’s. She was kissing her own sister. Not only that but Sansa was not pulling away.

“Mmmff.” She moaned softly, and tasted Arya’s soft lips willingly. There was no greater feeling in the world.

_I love you, my Arya._

Sansa was doing her hair when she heard something. She went to check it out, and it was Arya, climbing up into her room from the window.

“A-Arya! What in the name of the Old Gods-“

“I had to see you. I have a plan.”

“Plan..? Arya, what are you-“

Arya silenced her by giving her a seductive, passionate kiss on the lips.

“A-Arya-“

“Shh….I’ve waited too long.”

“P-please, little sister. They’ll hear you.”

“Make love to me, and I’ll leave. I promise.”

Sansa sighed, “You really drive a hard bargain.”

Arya grinned, and kissed her again.

 

“Mm! Mm! Mmm!” Crying into the pillow, Arya thrusted her hips up against Sansa’s pussy, scissoring her with intense love and passion.

“Take it, my beautiful Sansa! Take it! Cum for me!”

“AAHHHH!” Sansa screamed in pleasure. Arya screamed as well, cumming. Their cum mixed together, in an incestuous gushing wave. Arya giggled, exhausted, and lay her hand on Sansa’s magnificent nude breasts.

“Oh, my cute, sexy Sansa…I will never let you go.”

“I do hope not, my little Arya. I do so enjoy your breasts.”

Arya smirked seductively, “Yours are better.”

Sansa blushed, “Thank you, lover.”

Arya grinned, “Did you just call me your lover?”

“Of course, little sister. Why not?” Sansa grinned back.

Then they gave each other another chaste kiss on the lips.

 

The two sisters lay naked, in bed. Sweat glistened off of their bodies. Cum had sprayed all over Sansa’s tummy.

Sansa was huffing, “Arya…that…was…”

“Good, right?”

“Amazing…”

Arya giggled, glad she could make her sister feel good.

“Do you love him?”

Sansa instantly knew what she was speaking about, “You know I don’t. Joffrey is a monster.”

“I know that better than most. I do not love my husband either.”

“Oh, Arya…what do we do? If we leave our husbands, it could be war.”

“King Robert will-“

“Cersei is planning to kill King Robert. I know it. You don’t know her like I do, gallivanting back at Winterfell.”

“Gallivanting? Fancy word.”

“I’ve been hanging around fancy people. But they’re power hungry!”

“So don’t stay with them.”

“You want us to run…?” Sansa was beginning to understand her sister’s plans. Where had she heard this before? Rhaegar and Lyanna? Could it be that he did not rape her? "When Father finds out-"

“If they find out about you and I, we’re dead anyway. Cersei will not suffer insult.”

“I know, Arya….is this selfish? Are we selfish?”

“Don’t think about that. I love you. That’s all that matters. Be ready for me, tomorrow at nightfall. I will come, with my sword and armor.”

“You’ll start a war for me?” Sansa gazed down at her little sister in awe and affectionate love.

“Aye. They can call it the War for Sansa’s Lips.” Sansa blushed, giggling at her sister’s antics. “Fuck Joffrey. Fuck the fucking queen. I’ll kill them. The whole bloody lot of them, until you and I are the only ones left in the world.”

Sansa blushed. She had dreamed many a night of a knight in shining armor coming to sweep her off her feet. Joffrey turned out to be cruel and cowardly.

But Arya…..Arya was powerful, brave and wild. She unhorsed the Kingslayer himself.

Oh, Kingslayer…As if tuned into incest all around her upon beginning her own illicit relationship, Sansa began noticing certain things about Jaime’s relationship to the queen. Looks and touches. Something was happening. Sansa didn’t get angry. She only felt sympathy. If her own actions didn’t start a civil war, perhaps the affair with Cersei would have. That made Sansa feel slightly better, the idea that war was inevitable. She merely hoped it would not be the end of their house.

It may not be. They might get lucky.

The End.


End file.
